borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
TAB weapons The TAB page needs more images of s260ex1's custom weapons. if available, would you upload item cards of your "cepheus" and "predator?" gracias mucho. 22:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) (in reaction to fryguy) If you tell me how to make screenshots of my itemcards then i'll take them for you. I... I am the King! 17:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) # Capture the itemcard # Upload the image to the wiki ## Categorizing the new image is always a good idea # Add the image to the gallery Let me know if you have any additional questions or concerns. Thank you, and have fun! 23:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) (in reaction to fryguy) Thx i'll get to work on it when i have some spare time on my hands. Also i would like to know how to make/add a slideshow to (for example) my profile page or sumfink. CHEERS! I... I am the King! 12:30, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Gallery code you may view image galleries in any number of userpages. for example, the picture gallery on my userpage. simply click "edit" => "source" to view the gallery wiki markup code. 16:21, June 4, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to fryguy) Thx that'll do i'll make me own maybe t'morrow and fill it wiv some 3PDLC weapons of s6 and the like. I... I am the King! 22:07, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the wiki, nice profile page, I see that you've been working hard 22:13, June 4, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to prinny) I do my best and i luve borderlands (to much maybe) and i'll help out on this forum as much as possible. Also in that UBX or whatever it is it says "ask me dood" shouldn't that "dood" (dutch obviously) be spelled as dead? I... I am the King! 09:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Your recent edit of the "Weapons" page. I cleaned up a number of mistakes in your edit. Normally I would have just hit the "Undo" button, but I wanted you to look at the "diff" and see where your mistakes were made and how I corrected them. Please note that the plural of "Enemy" is "Enemies". "Enemy's" means a contraction such as "enemy is" or "enemy has". It is also important to note that you should only capitalize the first word in a sentence, not the first word outside of a template. In the future please take a little extra time checking your spelling and grammar, especially when editing a mainspace page. Thank you. -- 09:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Airos is totally correct and I encourage you to keep adding content with his suggestions in mind. Either way, I encourage you to keep editing (it is the only way we get better). If there is any mistakes, it is our job to correct them, so don't worry about that. Do you use firefox or explorer? The reason I ask is because firefox provides a source text (button on the top right while editing) spell check on wiki. You can always open multiple windows and search for the correct spelling as well. Nice work (notwithstanding the clean-up involved). 12:11, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Oops yeah sorry about that i was in some sort of rush because some people wanted something from me while i was editing so i had to speed up the process. Normally my spelling and grammar is quite good (even for a none english person) but i kinda fumble over stuff when in 'rush mode'. I... I am the King! 13:27, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem, what is your natural language? Just curious. 13:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My native language is Dutch. I am from Holland (The Netherlands) but my second langauge is english. I also know German, a little French, a little Spanish and last but not least Japanese. I... I am the King! 13:33, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sounds like my wife's travel time in her youth... except that you would have to add canada, north africa, and usa (before she moved here). she is a kiwi... 13:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) My personal heritage is pretty much everyone who fought the English (in the past), my mother is usa dutch (Pennsylvania) and I am a european mutt (except English). LOL 13:43, June 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Mntldisorder is from your neck of the woods and has put several blogs out on this wiki. She also sells stuff if you follow her blog links. 13:48, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice but i think you are understanding something completely wrong when it comes to "Mntldisorder" (i just saw her page) It says she's form Sweden but i'm from Holland and those are 2 wholly different countries I... I am the King! 14:00, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You must understand that the USA is vast and that Canada, Caribbean, Mexico and Hawaii is OUR neck of the woods. Forgive my intrusion, but as wife says, America doesn't know other countries unless they go to war with them... (kiwi saying) 14:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) O.o . . . your wife must be a though one in'nit? Anyways funny story as all! I... I am the King! 14:26, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Not sure, she is not American. She is native new zealand (Maori). 14:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, she is very outspoken. You shoulda heard her talk about the American media talking about how the Queen frowned at President Obama for toasting during the "god save the queen" thingy. She said, how would you react if the Queen kept talking over the American National Anthem during a baseball game, when everyone should have their hat over their heart? I actually had nothing to say to her. 14:39, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Me neighter... Anywayz QUESTION: are you on xbox, pc or ps? I... I am the King! 14:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I am on PC. What are you on? You should put it in your profile. 14:47, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Me to but my GameSpy ID is there (in the bottom) it's: xIx Grimmjow J xIx send me a FRQ if ye want to play together and such. I... I am the King! 07:27, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I definately will, when I get a GameSpy ID (never got one). 08:21, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll be lookn' forward to it! I... I am the King! 14:14, June 7, 2011 (UTC) uploading images please categoriz/se your uploads. this may be accomplished by adding category:images of kittens or whereever your upload belongs to the comment box provided @ upload. or at your earliest subsequent opportunity. thank you for your contributions to the community. 17:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) (In reaction to Dr. F) So lemme get this straigt when i hit the "add a photo" button above the edit area and upload one of my "in game" pics i'll have to add catagory: sumfink to where? Sorry but i don't know how all the weird commands and the like workes on this wikia. I... I am the King! 21:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :in retaliation to Mr. Jj, G on the contrary. you are not required to do anything. we, the admins (and by that i mean "me"), ask that you categoris/ze your uploads and, ill admit, its much easier to use the add category button after the upload is complete. please do not worry about what you are not yet used to. add and edit where ever you like, someone will tidy up if necessary. learning is part of the fun of wikia (your majesty) above is a handy template we often use to poke users about categorizing images. the link and the image both link to helpful info on how to "cat a pic." 00:14, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what i can do bout it all. I... I am the King! 09:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Btw: Dr. F. you wrote: "in retaliation to Mr. Jj, G" It should be: "Mr. G. Jj" (just sayn') but anywayz thanks for the heads up! I... I am the King! 09:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::(Mr. Jj, G as in Dr. Forrestor, Clayton or Mr. Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow) Rahahaha sure that'll do :) I... I am the King! 16:26, June 8, 2011 (UTC) signature in lieu of re-editing your signed posts, you may wish to have a butchers at Forum:Guide to making a custom signature 23:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No that was me messing with me profile and screwn' up the thing so i had to re-edit me sig. But i'll wait with makn' one of them custom sig's for when i'm a little more accustomed to the entire wiki thing. I... I am the King! 09:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Special weapons page. Hey i saw a couple of people use a standalone page to show off their weapons. I would like one of them pages to and add the link to me main page. Some explaination would be much appreciated thx! I... I am the King! 09:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Sure. The easy way would just to create the link on your user page. For example, my page is User:Airos/Gear. So you would make a link such as User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Gear on your user page, then save your page. At first your link will "redlink", which means it will be red in color because it's a link that doesn't go anywhere. Click on it, and it will take you to the "Create a Page" dialog. From there you can add pictures or whatever you'd like. Once you save that page, you'll find that your original link is no longer red. :Another helpful tip: whenever you see something you like, but don't know how to do you can click on "Edit" then "Source" to view the code of that page. Look for the section you wanted, and you can copy/paste that code onto your page. -- 10:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Wow nice reply speed.. and one nice reply indeed. Exactly what i needed thx i'll get to work on that right now. Thanks again! I... I am the King! 16:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Ok i kinda made one can you check if i did it correctly? I... I am the King! 16:31, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, looks good. -- 16:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC)